Brynn's boyfriend
by popgum99
Summary: Brynn? Hanso? Broke Brynn's heart? *gasps*
1. Chapter 1

Brynn's Boyfriend

2 years after the petrification of the Faeries,things changed. King Hagan adopted Brynn as his daughter figure and Hanso moved to Meridell to be reunited with his family, and Brynn and Hanso turned 17. One time, King Hagan sent Brynn to the Groceries to get whipped cream supply. As Brynn was about to hop on her motorbike, she came upon a poster.

Brynn: Hmm. Wonder what's this? *reads the poster* Ok, it's some sort of new school specialized for plot characters. Well, I am a plot character or this might be another prank TNT set up for me. *shows her fist to TNT*

TNT: Don't blame us! It wasn't us who put up the poster there. A fat Skeith guard did!

Brynn: *puts fist down*Nah, probably a messanger. Gonna tell Hagan 'bout it. *looks at her watch* Nah, He's probably sleeping on the job now. *hops on her motorbike and rides off to Brightvale*

Brynn arrived in Brightvale,parked her motorbike on the spot King Hagan told her not to park on but Brynn didn't care. Her father figure was sleeping on the job. Brynn entered King Hagan's Throne room.

Brynn: Dad? Neatfreak?

King Hagan: *snore*

Brynn: *sigh* I knew it. *grabs a can of whipped cream and sprays it on Hagan's hand and tickled his nose with a feather*

King Hagan: *puts his hand on his face* WHAT? BRYNN! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT PRANK EVER AGAIN! Oh Yeah, did you get my whipped cream supply? *looks out the window and sees her motorbike* BRYNN! PARK YOUR LITTLE SISSY MOTORBIKE OUT OF MY FANTASTIC POOL VIEW! YOU KNOW THE RULES!

Brynn: Yeah, yeah. But I need you to sign this slip. *shows a slip she made so she can get in the school*

King Hagan: *puts his reading glasses on* So you hate your elite prep school, huh? *blabbers*

Brynn: CYBUNNIES ON CRACKERS AND CHEESE JUST SIGN IT!

King Hagan: Fine, no need to get all cranky like your Grandma's Meowclops! *signs it* Now for your information, I should be off to the Living room watching Modern Family and 2 and a half men. *walks out of the throne room and walks back in* And I'm taking my popcorn with me. *takes the popcorn and walks out of the room*

Brynn: *sighs and walks out of the throne room* *talks to the Usul messenger* Make sure you go to the Post office and post it. Make sure it's going to be fast to get to the location. Oh, and before you come back to the castle, buy a locket for me. Thanks.

Usul Messenger: Ok, *zooms out of the room to post it and comes back with the locket*

Brynn: Well, that was quick. *grabs the locket* Thank you. Have a Tangella. *tosses the Tangella **examines Locket* Hmm, this looks like what a friend gave me.

Meanwhile in Meridell. Hanso's family are thieves too, so his parents are happy when he gets something new. Recently, he started a fire in King Skarl's Throne room and stole hundreds of neopoints and neocash.

Hanso: Finally! I have enough neocash for the latest capsule! *looks behind him* Oh well, the guards are chasing me with their ninny wooden clubs! *dashes to Meri Acres farm*

The guards had no freaking idea where Meri Acres Farm is so all they did is bash their heads to a tree and bought fried chicken from Fro Yo.

Hanso: Hehe, those people will never find me! *poster goes in front of his head* GAHHHHH! THE LIGHTS TURNED OFF! *trips over a log* Ooof!

Hanso's mom (let's just call Hanso's Mom Jenna and his dad Matt, I know, I know, kinda lame but those will have to do): Hanso! Did you just start a fire in Scruffy Oaf Skarl's throne room! *takes off the poster in front of Hanso's face*

Hanso: Mom! I did! I really did!

Matt: Son, we're so happy for you!

Hanso: Plus, I got a million neopoints and neocash!

The whole family: Woo Hoo!

Hanso's little sister (her name's Lily): Can you steal a Nintendo3DS for me next time?

Hanso: Oh sure!

Jenna: Kids, go back to your rooms. Me and Daddy will watch the latest episode of Grey's Anatomy. It's not for kids below 15. Now Shoo!

Hanso: I'm 17.

Lily: Then how come our little baby brother Sam gets to watch it?

Jenna: Cuz he needs Parent Supervision. SO MOVE ALONG YOUR TAILS KIDS!

Hanso and Lily: *nods their heads*

Hanso: Hmm. *looks at the poster and grabs it*

Hanso walks to his bedroom, takes off his coat and examines it.

Hanso: *chews on a sandwich and talks with his mouth full* Hmm, *chews* Poster of a new school huh? Well it's nice to get out of homeschool since Mom makes HORRIBLE Peabeanjay sandwiches and Dad, on the other hand, serves us chicken Waldorf.

Jenna: I HEARD THAT!

Hanso: NOBODY CARES! All right, all I have to do is to get mom to sign the slip and run away from home. I'm sure my cousin Jilly will let me stay on her house. Then I get to call her by her nickname, Jelly. *writes a checklist* Ok, Neopoints,Neocash, Peanut butter, Vans, Shirts,Pants, Underwear, GQ magazine, Converse, Giordano Cheer you up shirt, Chicken Waldorf, PSP,Wii,Ninendo3DS, Iphone,Ipad, Itouch, MacBook, Skateboard,toothpaste,toothbrush and lots of Laundry Soap. *throws all of those stuff to his Luggage and puts on coat* Check,check,check. C'mon Lily! I'M GONNA TAKE YOU TO MY SCHOOL TOO!

Lily: You what? We're running away from home and you're going to take me to your school!

Hanso: Yeah,Yeah, now go pack your things up, change your clothes, brush your teeth and get our tails out of here on midnight.

Jenna: DINNER!

Hanso: Oh, Great. Not Tuna Porridge.

Lily: *walks to the dining room* I hope it's pizza.

Jenna: IT'S TUNA PORRIDGE!

Hanso:*sigh* Gawd. *walks to the dining room* Mom! Sign this slip, PLEASE!

Jenna: *signs it* It's great to take these 2 pests away from my house. *tosses it to the mailman that works on night*

Meanwhile in Brightvale, Brynn is packing up her stuff.

Brynn: Got all of my stuff, yadda yadda. WAIT! *checks her backpack* Yeah, I got my skinny jeans.

Brynn's Mother figure (call her Sydney): IT'S HOME AND AWAY ON TV BRYNN!

Brynn: Hey Lil sis Lindsay. We're goin' plot school. Now let me finish Home and away and you finish chowder and we'll rush off with our little tails and go to school.

Will Hanso and Brynn be accepted to Plot School? Will they get to detention?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

5 hours later…

Meanwhile at Meridell.

Jenna: Ok so you two are packed up, nothing else to do… Except, GET YOUR TAILS OUT OF HERE! OUT OF MY RUG! YOU'RE MAKING IT DIRTY! IT'S IMPORTED YOU KNOW!

Hanso and Lily: Yeah, Yeah. *rolls eyes*

Matt: Now here's your tickets. *gives the tickets to the two siblings*You two are in the train 3 carriage one. But in section 2. Now Shoo!

Hanso and Lily ride in the car to go to the Train station in between Meridell and Brightvale.

Meanwhile at Brightvale.

Sydney: Now, Brynneth and train is train 3 carriage 1 and in section 2. So You packed up?-

Brynn and Lindsay: Yeah Yeah. *rolls eyes*

Sydney: You sure-

Brynn and Lindsay: Yeah Yeah. *rolls eyes*

Lindsay: Now can we get out of this expensive puppyblew rug?

Sydney: If you say so, now hop in the car!

Brynn: We're going on motorbike.

Sydney: Well if you say so-

Brynn: C'MON LINDSAY LET'S GET OUTTA HERE! *grabs her hand and hops on the motorbike and zooms off*

Sydney: TAKE CARE!

Brynn and Lindsay: WHATEVS!

Sydney: Oh, Ok.

Hanso and Brynn and their siblings are on the same train. Will they see each other again? *gasps*

Hanso: Uh, no.

Me: SHUT UP! *chases around Hanso with a Tennis Racket*

Hanso: GAHHHHHHH! *runs for his life*


	3. Chapter 3

On the Train

As our Cast begin to go to the train station (and Hanso getting chased with my Tennis Racket), at last they arrived. They hopped on the train and put the luggage in the overhead lockers, yadda yadda yadda. Lily and Lindsay are close friends. What is going to happen?

Hanso: A reunion!

Me: GRRRR. GET BACK HERE BASTARD! *changes tennis racket to a frying pan*

Lily: Lindsay?

Lindsay: Lily?

Lily: GUUURRRLLLLL! BEEN A WHILE!

Lindsay: GUUUURRRLLLLL! BEEN A WHILE!

Lily and Lindsay: MEEP! *kisses each other's cheeks*

Lily: Girl, I haven't seen you since we were taking a break at Macdonalds!

Lindsay: Have you had the latest Neogirl JR magazine?

Lily: Like, Yeah!

Lily and Lindsay blabbered and chattered about nail polish and those girly stuff, on the other hand, Brynn and Hanso didn't see each other since- 1. They were facing the opposite direction and 2. Hanso was busy playing Smurf on his ipad with his earphones on, Brynn was having earplugs on because of the glass-breaking squeal of Lindsay, and she was playing Neopets puzzle adventure on her DS. They were like that for the rest of the 2 hour trip (surprisingly, the train was super fast). And they didn't have a line in the rest of the trip. They were like emo people.

Brynn: I'M NOT EMO!

Me: THEN HOW COME YOUR WEARING YOUR FAVE SKULL SHIRT!

Brynn: *looks at her shirt* Well, at least have a line now! *sticks tongue out*

And so we kept arguing on the rest of the trip, which is a good way to strengthen your vocal cords (Brynn has a good voice, although her vocal cords are a little weak) and a great way to pass the time .

Apologies to those Brynnso fans and those people who like Brynn (for the catfight thingy,for the Brynnso fans, For not making them notice each other, and I deserve the punishment.) and making this a short chapter. SORRY TO ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

At the school

Author note: I forgot. This would be a bit like glee. 1. Since of the songs (very few) and 2. A really awkward part that's too awkward to say. It's gonna be a really weird surprise. Oh, and the teacher's last names are kinda lame huh?

So Brynn and Hanso and their NEVER-ENDING chatterbox sisters arrived. Had their bags and arrived in the official train station of the school. They went to the school hall with the other students. Changed into heir uniforms and they are going to have their SUPER BORING ORIENTATION HELD BY ALTADOR!

Altador: HEY!

Me: *throws an egg on him*

Altador: *sigh* Guess I'll take a shower again.

Xandra: TOO LATE THE STUDENTS ARE ALREADY HERE!

Altador: *sigh* *puts on his fake smiley face* Hello Students! Welcome to my faboulous-

Hanso: BOO! *throws a rotten tomato at Altador*

Altador: School. Whoever you are, you are going to have Lunchtime detention with Mrs Xweening on day 2, no exceptions.

Hanso: YEAHHHH! POINT ONE FOR THE MACHINE!

Everybody: o_O

Hanso: o_O Ok, So Maybe I should sit down?

Altador: Yeah, you should.

Hanso: *sits down on his seat feeling awkward*

Altador: Anyways, you people can wear mufti-

Jordie(from AOTA): WHAT? YOU DIDN'T SAY WE CAN WEAR MUFTI?

Altador: Yes, I did Mr Jordie.

Jordie: GAHHHHH! *slams his head on a desk*

Altador: Ok, now with no further interruptions. I will introduce you to your teachers. Your Chemistry teacher will be Ms Xandra Xweening .

Xandra: *waves her hand to people* *sees Hanso and does death Glare to Hanso*

Altador: *whispers to Xandra* Xandra! We're not allowed to do the death glare on students! You know the rules!

Xandra: *whispers to Altador* I don't care Altador! I'm doing the death glare on Hanso!

Altador: Where? *finds Hanso* Oh. *does death glare on Hanso* Anyway, I'll introduce you to your History teacher, Miss Nabile Narra . On the first two weeks you people are going to study on ancient Lost Desertian history. Then Ancient Altador. Yadda Yadda.

All the boys: Oooooh!

Roxton: Hot.

Clara: *slaps him*

Altador: On the first two weeks you people are going to study on ancient Lost Desertian history. Then Ancient Altador. Yadda Yadda. Your Swordmastery teacher will be Mr Jazan Jabsjellycubesalot.

Jazan: Hey! That wasn't my original one! Who made it like that? Narrator? It was you was it? I knew it! PREPARE TO BE TOAST! *brings out sword*

Me: It wasn't me!

Jazan: Then who was it?

Hanso: I DID!

Jazan: *gasps* Narrator! There's gotta be a way you can change it! There's gotta be a way!

Me: I can't! Hanso hacked into my computer and typed that in and made it permanent while I was whipping up a grilled cheese sandwich and I put all of my guards at the front door and I don't have a lock for my back door!

Jazan: Oh well, Guess I'm stuck with Mr Jabsjellycubesalot.

Everyone: !1!1!1111!

Jazan: Grrrr! PREPARE TO BE TOAST! *shows a huge laser*

Everyone: AAAAAAHAHAHAAAHHHHHH!1!111111111!1111!

Altador: I command you to stop the hoedown!

Jazan: *stops the hoedown*

Altador: Ok, I'll tell you the last most important teacher. His name is Mr Hubrid Nox. And he will be your P.E teacher.

Nox: Sup' Yall!

Brynn: Awkward.

Sorry guys, I have to cut this bit off, it's just because this chapters gonna be a bit too long!

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight snack

So yeah. It was nighttime already. The 2 groups were sleeping in their dorms, or the 2 kids are watching Barney. But Hanso and Brynn woke up when they heard a loud chatter. They exited their bedroom.P.S this part is so awkward. But it's not the awkward surprise yet.

Brynn: Hi Hanso.

Me: Aw you two are so cute together! :3

Brynn and Hanso: SHUT UP!

Me: I have proof! Check Chapter 17 of TFR SPooF!

Brynn: *checks chapter 17 of TFR SPooF* OMG! THE LIGHT! SO BRIGHT! GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME!111!1! *throws it at my face*

Me: Ow. That hurts.

Hanso: Hi Brynn.

Brynn: Do you hear a noise?

Hanso: Uh Yeah.

Brynn: I think it's coming that way. *points to the corridor in the middle*

After a few turns they found who's making that noise.

Hanso: It's in the window. *opens the window*

Brynn and Hanso:*looks in* o_O;

Hanso: Oh, it's just Xandra struggling on a game of solitaire on her Blackberry. Nothing new. *closes window* So yeah. Hey, wanna get some cookies and milk in the cafeteria? It's still open and the dumb Skeith Guard replaced Xandra's place as lunchlady. We can snatch some.

Brynn: I think the noise is coming from the other dorm.

Brynn and Hanso: *checks the other dorm and opens window* o_O;

Brynn: Jazan, DOES jabs jelly cubes a lot.

Hanso: See? I have a point!

Hanso: Oh, it's just Xandra struggling on a game of solitaire on her Blackberry. Nothing new. *closes window* So yeah. Hey, wanna get some cookies and milk in the cafeteria? It's still open and the dumb Skeith Guard replaced Xandra's place as lunchlady. We can snatch some.

Brynn: Sure. *smiles*

After they snatched the cookies and milk the two are sitting on the floor and leaning on the wall.

Hanso: Nice and chewy, eh? *chews a cookie*

Brynn: Yup. *gulps some milk*

Hanso: You know, I spilt some milk on the cafeteria floor so the Skeith Guard would break his arm. But they won't find out. There's no security cameras around here. It's just "too expensive" for Principal Altador.

Brynn: There's something you need to know.

Hanso: Like wha?

Brynn: I have feelings for you Hanso. I like you. *kisses him on the cheek*

Hanso: Me too. Say, First date after school tomorrow?

Brynn: First date after school tomorrow.

They walk to their dorms .

Brynn: Night Night.

Hanso: Night Night.

Brynn and Hanso: *enter their dorms and went to sleep*


	6. Chapter 6

CAUTION TO BRYNNSO FANS: READ AT YOUR RISK! THIS WILL MAKE YOU WANT TO KILL ME! I SHALL DESERVE A PUNISHMENT FOR WRITING A BAD CHAPTER LIKE DIS!

Hanso's big secret

So the 2 groups wake up and get ready for school, I wake up and nobody says "Good Morning!", had breakfast and set off to story work and thinks about getting a swatch or a bike at my 9th birthday.

Brynn: *yawns and stretches* WAKE UP GUYS!

Gilly: We're already awake. *cracks knuckles*

Clara: Yeah. *bends*

Brynn: Get Ready. So who's going to take a bath first?

Clara and Gilly: Me!

Meanwhile at the boys' dorm…..

Hanso: *yawns* *plays the trumpet in those boot camps*

Jordie and Roxton: *yawn*

Hanso: *stops playing it* I'm taking a bath first! *goes to Bathroom with his school clothes*

So yeah about like 30 minutes, they were ready and went to the school hall.

Altador: Ok, your main teacher is Ms-

Roxton: Pls say Nabile! Pls say Nabile!

Jazan and Clara: *slaps Roxton*

Altador: Xweening.

The 2 groups: AWWW MAN!11! SHE'Z LIKE THE WORST ONE EVA!

Xandra: Grrr. Don't make me zap you! C'mon class. We're gonna do grammar and English, then spelling,then recess. *evil grin at Hanso*then you'll go to P.E.,then history,then math,then swordmastery,then chemistry. Understood?

Hanso: No! Not spelling! I suck at it! *Looks at his old spelling book and begins to review*

Brynn: *whispers to Xandra* That might be a great way to get Hanso studying. *smiles*

Xandra: *nods* Now Class let's go. Oh and Your Grammar and English and Reading teacher would be Ms Hannah.

Hannah: C'mon! Let's learn some fun!

Everyone: *sigh*

Jordie: *sigh* Those try-hard teachers.

A few minutes later at Grammar and English and Reading…..

Hannah: *yells* READ THIS! *points at a sentence reading Jelly world doesn't exist*

Jordie: *scared* Jelly world doesn't exist! Those non-try hard teachers!

Hannah:AND CLASS?

Everyone: Jelly World Exists!

Hanso: *spits a spitball at Hannah*

Hannah:GRRRR! LEMMME EAT YOUR BODY! *turns into some sort of chupacabra-vampire some sort of thing*GRARRR!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs for their lives saying "THERE'S A CHUPACABRA-VAMPIRE ON THE LOOSE! RUN!"*

Animal Control arrives.

Animal Control: We'll kill this Blood-sucking mutt in no time!

Everyone: KILL IT NOW!

Spelling class…..

Xandra: Hanso! Spell !

Hanso: Um,um…

Everybody:*stares at him as if he doesn't know it*

*tick tock*

Hanso: Um,um…. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! GAHHHHHHHHHHH!11! *runs out of the room*

Xandra: Anyone else?

At Recess.

Brynn: Um, sorry people. There's not much activity in the recess scene.

Audience: Awwwww!

At P.E

Nox: *blows whistle* I'm Mr Nox! And today for exercises we'll play a friendly game of dodgeball.

Hanso: YEAH DODGEBALL!

*crickets chirp*

Hanso: *sits back at his seat*

Nox: Now, the team leaders are Hanso and Clara.

Hanso and Clara goes to the opposite ends.

Nox: Girls to Clara, Boys to Hanso.

Clara: *talks to Brynn* Bail 'im out sista. *points to Hanso*

Brynn: *gulp*

Clara: Or I won't get you a ticket to the junior prom. Gilly, bail your boyfriend.

Isca and Garin: Sorry we're late!

Garin: Isca had to get her tail transformed into legs by her dad.

Nox: Playin' dodgeball. Isca to Clara. Garin to Hanso. So you two n00bs know how to play dodgeball?

Isca and Garin: *nods*

Nox: Maybe you two aren't n00bs after all. Ready get set go! *blows his whistle*

Garin and Hanso: *throws dodgeballs*

Isca and Brynn: *successfully dodges*

Clara: *throws a dodgeball at Roxton*

Roxton: *ball hits him in the part where it really hurts if you're a boy* YOWZA!

Nox: *blows whistle* ROXTON! UR OUT!

Roxton: *sits on the benches*

Gilly: *dodges a dodgeball* *throws a dodgeball at Jordie*

Jordie: *ball hits him on stomach* OooF!

Nox: JORDIE! UR OUT! GET OUT AN ICE PACK!

Jordie: *sits on the benches with an ice pack*

Isca: *Gets out by Garin*

Clara: *throws a dodgeball at Garin's tail*

Garin: OUCH!

Nox: OUT!

Brynn: Sorry Hanso. *throws a dodgeball at Hanso's head*

Nox:OUT! AND THE GIRL'S TEAM WINS!

All the Girls: Yay!

Boys Team: Aw.

Everybody takes a shower and History class starts.

Nabile: Welcome class!

Roxton: *gazes at Nabile*

Jazan: You don't want me to rip out your fake mustache don't you?

Roxton: No thank you.

Jazan: THEN STOP GAZING AT MY WIFE, PLEAZ!

Nabile: The Lost Desert pyramids are used for burying my husband's Family. Ancient Lost desertian language is a series of images. Like a-

Hanso: *spits a spitball at Nabile*

Nabile: snake eating Hanso.

Hanso: Meep!

Nabile: Anyway, we are studying about the daily lives of Ancient Lost Desertians. Pls turn to page 39.

Everybody except Hanso HansoHH: *flips to page 39*

Hanso: *draws a picture of cranky old Xandra*

Nabile: Most Lost desert people are farmers,and they use Anubis poop for bricks to cool down. Each home has a kitchen with an open roof, which contained a grindstone and a small cute oven for baking bread.

Hanso: So, basically we're talking about houses and bread?

Nabile: Uh yeah, we're talking about houses and bread AND the daily lives of Ancient Lost Desertians.

2 hours later…..

Nabile: And Pharoahs were kings. There. Go in Peace! *falls asleep*

Everybody: Yay. *rushes out of the room*

At Math, 2 hours later

Xandra: Hanso, 99+1=? *yawn*

Hanso: Um, 98?

Xandra: No. It's 99! Gawd, when will you ever learn Hanso? When will you ever learn.

Brynn: Actually, it's 100.

Xandra: No, it's 99!

Brynn: No a hundred!

At swordmastery class.

Jazan: Ok, we're doing fencing. I'll make pairs, but since the little kids are weaker, you kids will have to work harder.

Gilly and Jordie: *gulp*

Jazan: WRESTLE!

Gilly: *wrestles Jordie out of the room*

Jazan: Now, First up Clara and Roxton.

Clara and Roxton fence. Roxton wins.

Roxton: Men are way better.

Jazan: Next up, Isca and Garin!

Isca and Garin fence. Isca wins because there was a huge tub of water around the ring and she fenced Garin underwater and since Gerin lives on land and Isca is a meraisha she won cuz she can breathe underwater.

Jazan: Last, but not least, Hanso and Brynn.

Hanso: Poke me with that plastic sword.

Brynn: *pokes Hanso*

Hanso: She wins.

Jazan: Awkward?

At Chemistry.

Xandra:Just mix the oxygen and the hydrogen and you have water! Drink it!

School is over.

As Brynn is walking to her dorm near a hedge, Roxton's head popped up.

Brynn: *scream*

Roxton: It's just me! *pulls her through the hedge*

Brynn sees Roxton's hide-out.

Roxton: Jordie told me he saw Hanso FLIRTING with MEH CLARA! I need your help!

Brynn: *gasps* I will, I will.

Brynn walked away heartbroken. It's 5 pm and her date is on 6 pm. She saw Clara chatting with Hanso, feeling betrayed. She entered her dorm and sighed. Changed to her dress, get ready and walk up to Hanso.

At their date.

At their date Hanso was waiting outside the front yard, with a little table, you know, what you would expect.

Hanso: Hi Brynn!

Brynn: *sniff* *slaps Hanso's face* How could you? You betrayed me! I said I LOVED YOU AND YOU DIDN'T TREAT ME BACK! *cries*

Hanso: Brynn, I'm sorry-

Brynn: Sorry? That's how you would apologize to me? Really? That's how you would apologize to a person when you cheat on that person? You know what, maybe we weren't meant to be together. I QUIT! *cries and runs away*

Clara: Are you ok, Honey?

Hanso: Shut up, I call it quits. *yells to Brynn* Brynn! I can explain! *chases Brynn*

Brynn locked herself up on her dorm, having Gilly to comfort her and Hanso yelling at the dorm door.

Hanso: I give up. *goes to his dorm and packs up*

Roxton: Where are you going?

Hanso: I'm goin' home. *carries his luggage and exits the dorm*

Altador: Be back next week.


	7. Chapter 7

Anyway, it turns out Hanso was a playboy.

WTH Hanso was thinkin'?

Me: Dude! Why did you depress Brynn? Dude! Not cool man!

Hanso: Shut up!

Me: Why did you do it? You TOTALLY depressed your fangirls! And Your other BFF's are gaining some!

Hanso: Wait, I what?

Me: That's right! YOU TOTALLY DEPRESSED YOUR FANGIRLS! YOU SHALL BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! IF YOU DON'T KISS BRYNN'S FREKEN MOUTH, YOU'LL BE FLUSHED DOWN THE TOILET!

Hanso: Pff, I can survive in the sanitary tank or sumthin, I can feed on poo.

Everyone (everyone, even the cameos in the school): *gag*

Me: FULL OF SNAKES!

Hanso: Meep! So I have to kiss Brynn's freken mouth?

Me: You Heard me! Oh and you have to drink pepsi and sing a freken song with your megaphone.

Hanso: BUT I HATE PEPSI!

Me: If ya don't drink it, you have to do all of those stuff and post it on youtube!

Hanso: Ok I'll do it.

Me: Ya have to kiss Brynn's freken mouth too, if you disagree I'll chase you around in a snake outfit.

Hanso: *gulp* Ok.

Me: So first you have to sing a freken song that makes you look bad.

Hanso: WHAT? I WILL NEVER MAKE MYSELF LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!

Me: How come you just made yourself look bad in front of Brynn? *outsmart look*

Hanso: Except for that.

Me: NOW CHOOSE A FREKEN SONG THAT WILL MAKE YOURSELF LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!

Hanso: Already chose it. But don't you dare post it on youtube.

Me: Trust me, I won't *smirks and gets a webcam out*.

Hanso: *walks outside with his megaphone and takes a deep breath*

Me: He's gonna sing mr Brightside. Is that cliché or not? Not sure.

Hanso: I'm coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all *continues to sing*

Me: *web cams him* *whispers to people* I'm web caming him so I can show it to Brynn.

Hanso: It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this

Me: How DID it end up like this?

Hanso: It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss Now I'm falling asleep And she's calling a cab While he's having a smoke And she's taking a drag Now they're going to bed And my stomach is sick And it's all in my head

Woman with child: Don't listen to him! He's bad influence!

Hanso:–censor-censor-censor-Now, letting me go And I just can't look its killing me And taking control Jealousy, turning saints into the sea *stops radio* I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Me: Want me to post it on youtube?

Hanso:*gasps* You monster.

Me: That's what you get for breaking my favourite love team! Lalalalala! Let's move on to the next activity! Drinking 3 cans of pepsi!

Hanso: But that will make me fat!

Me: Want me to flush you down? OR PERHAPS chase you in a snake outfit? Or perhaps post it on youtube?

Hanso: Ok, I'll drink it. *gag and drinks*

Me: 2 more cans!

After 1 can Hanso was pale, then after 2 cans he was green then after 3 cans he threw up on a Jetsam's head.

Me: Complete! Now one more thing!

Hanso: What? *drinks Fanta to get the pepsi taste out of his taste buds*

Me: *death glare* *in a spooky voice* Da kiss…

Hanso: Oh, that.

Me: Now pack your bags-

Hanso: I haven't even unpacked!

Me: And go get ya dream girl! Look! Your lil bro Sam is cheering for you!

Sam: Go get Hwer big bwoder Hanso!

Hanso: I will.

Me: Yeah! Feel the energy! *plays eye of the tiger on radio*

Hanso: *hops on a car and zooms off*

Hanso arrived at the school. He hid and went to his dorm.

SORRY BRYNNSO FANS! I SHALL DRINK SOFT DRINKS CUZ I HATE SOFT DRINKS! (even though we don't have some at the fridge today)


	8. Chapter 8

Hanso's return

Is it just me or does the title sound more suitable for Star Wars?

So, Hanso went to his dorm and the other 2 dudes aren't there cuz they have football practice. And he prepared some stuff.

Me: Peek-a-boo!

Hanso: Ah! Take what you want!

Me: Do I look like a robber to you?

Hanso: Yeah.

Scene zooms out and I kick his butt.

Hanso: Yowza!

Scene zooms back in.

Me: Do I look like a friendly person to you now?

Hanso: Yeah.

Me: You see, Hansie

Hanso: Stop it, or I'll unleash-

Me: Unleash? Cliché.

Hanso: Ultra-head-butting-ixi mode.

Me: Boring.

Hanso: Grr. What did you say again? *puts his ear next to my mouth* 

Me: Oh this what I said *in a loud voice* !

Xandra: Nice one. Lemme try. *does that on Hanso*

Xandra disappears

Hanso: How did you get here anyway?

Me: Um, is it obvious? *I show my train ticket* I have something for you to do, and it involves youtube. *smirk*

Hanso: *gulp*

Me: So First of all, Let's post that video of you making a fool of yourself on youtube. *pushes Hanso out of the computer seat and goes on youtube* *types URL of youtube* .pets. *presses enter and logs in at Hanso's account*

Hanso: Wait, how did you know my password?

Me: Oh, I have ways. *I flip my short hair* Oh and your username is Hansodahacker1928 and your password is .

Hanso: Hey!-

Me: Too Late! *turns on megaphone and shouts outside* HANSO'S USERNAME ON YOUTUBE IS HANSODAHACKER1928 AND HIS PASSWORD IS !

Everybody at the school (even Altador!): Oooh! *goes to their dorms and logs in his account*

Hanso: Nooooooooo!

Me: Hehe, I'm so good at ruining reps. *smiles*

Hanso: Good thing you need a 2nd password. *smirk*

Me: And I just ruined mine.

Everybody: Aww! It needs a 2nd password!

Me: One more thing. *turns on megaphone again and goes outside* HIS 2ND PASSWORD IS THE SAME!

Hanso: Nooooooooo!

Everybody: Ew, it's all pink and stuff!

Hanso: !

Me: I finally showed everyone you have a passion for pink. You even messaged me on Facebook that you like pink.

Hanso: Did not!

Me: Did too! Anyway, I need to get back on my computer at home and drink Iced Tea. Buh-bye! You think an apology!

Hanso: Apology, eh? Good, good. *checks bank account (there's atms at their school)* Just enough money.

Me: Your gonna spend all of your money on a freken-

Hanso: Don't say it! *puts his hand over my mouth*

Me: Guitar. *spits at his hand*

Hanso: Eww!

Me: It works on childish people like Hanso.

Hanso: Anyway, Pop me a guitar here!

Me: Say the magic words.

Hanso: *sigh* Please.

Me: That's not it. It's I eat broccoli and poop.

Hanso: I eat Broccoli and poop.

Me: Ok. *smirks and pops him a guitar*

Hanso: *takes megaphone and goes outside* LITTLE KIDS ! REPORT TO HANSO'S DORM NOW!

The little kids arrive.

Hanso: We need to work on sumthing. We need to make a sweet surprise. *smiles*HoHHhhohfglwh yginwygnwsfsdfsdg


	9. Chapter 9

What is Hanso gonna do next?

Hanso is in his dorm, with the little kids and work out a plan. It involves cake.

Hanso: I don't need this piece of old junk! *smashes guitar*

Me: So basically, I wasted my own pixels and bytes just to make you a freken guitar?

Hanso: Yeah.

Me: WHY DO I TRUST YOU?

Hanso: Cuz I'm hot.

Me: Oh, do you want to make you hotter?

Hanso: Yes please!

Me: Ok!

Scene changes to a bonfire. I put him on a frying pan. I mean he wanted to get hotter right?

Hanso: No please no!

Me: *leans my ear to him* Oh, what did you say? Want to get more hotter? Oh sure! No problem! *pours spicy sauce down his mouth (he hates spicy sauce)*

Hanso: Get me outta here! Puh-lease!

Me: Ok! *dumps him on Ice cold water*

Hanso: COLD!

Me: I thought you wanted to be cool!

Scene changes back to his dorm.

Me: Have you learnt your lesson?

Hanso: Never trust a homicidal maniac like you!

Me: *takes Xandra's staff and zaps Hanso*

Hanso: SHOOT!

Me: Now get to work!

Hanso: I need that Guitar back.

Me: Again? *makes gummy snakes fall on him*

Hanso: !1!

Gilly,Jordie,Lindsay and Lily: Hehe!

Hanso: Anyway get a slice of non-wasting cake from the staff room. Everybody got Icing pens when we first arrived here, right?

Gilly,Jordie,Lindsay and Lily: Yeah.

Hanso: Go! Get a slice!

Gilly,Jordie,Lindsay and Lily went to steal a slice. They came back with it.

Hanso: Gimme my guitar!

Me: You were the one that broke it! Don't blame me!

Hanso: Then pop me one!

Me: *gives Hanso a guitar*

Meanwhile at Brynn's dorm, she's still broken-hearted. And I was comforting her by reminding her the heroic things she'd done as a Brightvale guard, and how great it is to be single.

Me: Oh don't worry Brynn. Your life might be better when you're single. Doesn't matter. And you're way better as a Brightvale guard. It's who you are.

Brynn: *death glare*

Me: *backs out of the room*

Brynn: *sigh and grabs guitar and plays Only Exception* (verse number 1)When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised to never sing of love and if it does not exist. *continues*

At Hanso's dorm.

Hanso: *signs I'm sorry on the cake with an Icing pen and listens to one of Brynn's favorite songs at his ipod and throws darts at Clara's face on a dartboard*

At Brynn's dorm.

Brynn: But darlin'(chorus) You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. *continues*

At the front yard, Roxton is pushing Clara on a swing. The scene changes back to Brynn.

Brynn: (verse 2)Maybe I know somewhere. Deep in my soul, where love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways, To make it alone or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this Keeping a comfortable, distance And up until now. I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk. You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, You are the only exception. *instrumental and drums* (bridge) I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a kind of dream, Oooh Oooh. *sings chorus 2x* And I'm on my way to believing, Oh, I'm on my way to believing. *stops*

Hanso sended Gilly to give the cake to Brynn across the hall. And Gilly let Brynn to use her Icing pen to respond.

Gilly: *knocks on the dorm door* Brynn? I want to give a slice of cake to you.

Brynn: Is it Ice cream cake?

Gilly: Yeah.

Brynn: C'mon in. *opens door*

Gilly told Brynn Hanso wrote that. Brynn had her normal heart again. Gilly told Brynn that Hanso's at the Koi Pond at the back entrance of the school tossing pebbles. Brynn went there.

Brynn: Hi Hanso. *sits down with him*Cake? Seriously?

Hanso: I'm sorry.

Brynn: That's ok. *kisses him on the cheek*

Hanso: First date-do-over?

Brynn: First date-do-over.

Hanso: This Koi Pond?

Brynn: This Koi pond. No cheating?

Hanso: No cheating. Tomorrow?

Brynn: Tomorrow after school.


	10. Chapter 10

APOLOGY TO EVERYONE: SORRY PEOPLE ABOUT THE MISTAKE I DID IN CHAPTER 9 WHERE IT'S CONENT IS THE ONE FROM CHAPTER 8. IT'S CONTENT IS NOW SWAPPED WITH THE ORIGINAL CONTENT. SORRY PEOPLE!

The day of their first date do-over.

Hanso's back at school. He had to do ordinary school. No Grammar and English since Hannah turned into some sort of spiky blood-sucking dog, spelling was normal and Xandra changed Hanso's spelling textbook into a harder one just to torture him, recess, as usual, didn't have that much content except that fight King Altador and Jazan had because Altador kept gazing at Nabile. At P.E they had volleyball, which is the boys' weakness, At math, as usual, Hanso STILL can't answer 99+1 either Xandra, Who said the answer was 99. Swordmastery was all about jabbing plushies with plastic swords. At chemistry, the 2 gangs continued to research about water, and how to make it out of pee. School was over but Brynn had volleyball practice and it was evening (about 6 pm). When she came back to her dorm she changed to her dress and found a trail of roses.

Brynn: Hm, Probably Jordie left these for Gilly. I'll follow it.

Brynn followed the trail of roses, it lead her to Hanso.

Brynn: *chuckles* Really Hanso, Roses? Gone too far. *sits on the other side of the koi pond*

Hanso: Not bad, you're not that late. Good thin' that Nox didn't tell you to do extra practice. *tosses pebble*

Brynn: Yeah right. *tosses pebble*

Hanso: Too much pebbles are never enough. *tosses pebble* C'mon.

Hanso leads Brynn to a little garden. With a little table, what you'd expect. With a bigger pond near.

Hanso: Like a seat?

Brynn: I'd love to.

So they had a date, as for me I was taking pictures of them, not to humiliate Hanso but I took them to keep memories.

Hanso: You know you're really pretty.

Brynn: Thanks, advantage.

Hanso: Do you really know what's that big pond really for?

Brynn: No. What?

Hanso: Come.

The two walked over to the big pond.

Hanso: This is what's it's for. *takes a bunch of candles in those little glass colored floatable cups* *gives one to Brynn* Light one. *gives a lighter to Brynn*

Brynn: Thanks. *lights one and puts it in the water*

Hanso: Light some more.

Brynn lighted some and put them in the water. They formed a beautiful scene in the water.

Brynn: It's so pretty. *looks at Hanso*

Hanso: Kinda pretty like you. *Looks at Brynn*

The two kiss. Lips to lips.

Me: Shoot. *takes a picture*

The two quickly stop, feeling kinda embarrassed and awkward.

Brynn: I love you, Hanso.

Hanso: I love you too.

And they share 1 more kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

ATTENTION: SORRY PEOPLE ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE, WE HAD TO GO TO THE CITY TO CELEBRATE AUSTRALIA DAY AND THE NEXT DAY AFTER THAT I HAD TO PUBLISH THE EPILOGUE OF TFR SPooF.

The next day

The next day after their first date do-over. Everything went back to normal. No janitor on the school hall mopping up tears (really, that's how hard Brynn cried), No Blood-sucking mutt on the loose. Everything's prepared. Just perfect. But one thing, how are Brynn and Hanso going to tell their friends about their relationship?

Hanso: *checks Neopets (Let's pretend he has a neopets account. His username is Hanso, and he has a blue ixi in thief clothes named Hanso)and the Gallery of heroes* How come TNT didn't put me in the gallery of heroes yet? Only Xandra went to the gallery of villains. Not Fair!

Adam(ya know. Creator of Good ol' Neopets along with Donna.): Cuz we didn't want to. *smiles* Just to let you know. *high-fives me*

Roxton: Dude, are you going to class or not?

Hanso: Yeah, I'm coming. *turns off computer*

School starts. No practice today so school ends on 2 pm NST. School then ends. (Just to save you guys from hour-long reading which you might get in trouble with your parents)

Hanso gets to his dorm writes a letter and makes it as a paper airplane and throws it across the hall to Brynn's dorm. Brynn gets the letter.

Brynn: Koi pond, 30 minutes later. *writes on the plain side and throws it to Hanso's dorm*

Hanso: *gets the plane and reads it* I'll be there. Narrator? Pass the guitar.

Me: *whacks him on the head with the guitar*

Hanso: Ouch.

Me: *repairs it. I mean you can fix pixels, right?* There you go.

Hanso: *rushes to the Koi pond with the Guitara*

Scene changes to Koi pond

Brynn: Your late this time. *smirk*

Hanso: Ok, so maybe you won this time. *smiles* Siddown on that bench stuff your nasal hairs to your ears.

Brynn: Why?

Hanso: It's gonna break glass.

Brynn: Your kidding aren't you? *sits down on the bench*

(Surprisingly, Hanso can be a very good singer. But he denies it everytime.) Cliché or not? Just the way you are by Bruno Mars? Not cliché. But not sure. Anyways.

Hanso: *begins to sing Just the way you are*

Me: Poo. Gilly, earplugs.

Gilly: *hands me earplugs*

Me: Thank you. *puts earplugs on*

So yeah, he continues to sing, but I didn't want to type the lyrics in because I have a feel awkward of Hanso singing because (in my story) he thinks singers are lame.

Brynn: You think I'm LAME?

Hanso: TAKE IT EASY HONEY! BREATH IN! * gives Brynn a paper bag*

Brynn: *breathes in and out with the paper bag in front of her mouth, she becomes calm* *kisses Hanso on the cheek*

Jordie, was spying on them, because he thought Hanso getting weird. So he stalked him.

Jordie: I knew that lady was trouble. No wonder I hate her so much.

While the two are smoochin' , Jordie thought Brynn was hyptonizing Hanso, so he sent Clara to wrestle Brynn. A few hours later. Clara and Brynn bumped into each other.

Clara: Well hello, Brynn. *snickers* Brynn, what a lame name.

Brynn: Hey! Don't tease my deceased Grandma's middle name!

Clara: I challenge you to a wrestling match, and YOU'RE going to lose.

Brynn: Oh, Bring it on sister!

NWF (neopia wrestling federation) DIVA!

Me (I'm that referee. And the person that describes the fighters): In this corner, weighs 39 kilos, aged 17 and a half, likes Ice cream, hates orange kougras and is blond. Whatever you do, don't say this blondwad is dumb, and here she is! CLARA!

Applause happens. I didn't want to, but Roxton hacked in my computer.

Me: And in this corner, weighs 34 kilos, aged 17 and 3 quarters, has an affair with a thief, hates blue wockys and is Brightvale's sweetheart. Here she is now! Your undefeating champion! BRYNN OF BRIGHTVALE!

Applause happens.

Brynn fan (boy): BRYNN! WILL YOU MARRY ME- *gets tackled by Hanso*

And the wrestling begins.

Brynn: You suck! *blocks punch and kicks her in the face*

Clara: You'll die sista! *slaps Brynn*

Brynn: Oh please! Can't you see I'm having a not-dog here? *flips Clara and pins her down*

And the wrestling is over.

The 2 girls "Grrr" at each other.

Normal activities except accidentally caused a virus at his computer by sneezing on it. So he had to wipe tissues at his computer.


	12. Chapter 12

I got this idea when I read a loveless king. Credit to the author of a loveless king for the pairing, not me.

Xandra? Altador? Xandra? Altador? Getting Married? INSANE!

So Then the next day, it was Sunday (they still have school on Saturdays, although half of the school time was cut), and Hanso and his buddies are playing guitar hero world tour. Jordie plays the guitar, Roxton plays drums and Garin plays keytar. In the morning. Oh and let's say Brynn and Clara are sorry to each other (probably for future events).

Hanso: *sings in a microphone (let's say thare's a neopian version of guitar hero world tour)* WOAH WE'RE HALFWAY THERE WHOOAH LIVIN ON A PRAYER! TAKE MY HAND – WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR! WHOOAH LIVIN ON A PRAYER!

Gilly walks in the room.

Gilly: Guys, there's something you need to know.

The boys: *ignores Gilly*

Jordie: *does guitar solo*

Gilly: GUYS!

Hanso: *pauses the game*

The boys: What?

Gilly: You need to go to Altador's office, pronto. The girls are there too.

Garin: For what?

Gilly: Oh, you'll see. Besides Isca's gonna kill you cuz your late. Remember what she told to you at CoM? Never be late in an important appointment. NOW MOVE YOUR TAILS ALONG!

So the boys followed Gilly to the principal's office. The 5 sat down and Altador had big news. Xandra was sitting next to Altador too.

Altador: Have some juiceboxes guys.

The 2 groups got a juicebox and began drinking.

Altador: I have big news, no it's humongous, actually colossal, you know what, IT'S BIGGER THAN NEOPIA!

The 2 groups: OOOOOO!

Jordie: We're getting laptops tomorrow?

Altador: No, BUT something better! *talks to Xandra* Should I tell them, Xandra?

Xandra: Yes dear.

Altador: ME AND XANDRA ARE GETTING MARRIED!

The 2 groups: *spits out juice* WHAT?

Altador: That's right. Me and Xandra are getting married. We just proposed yesterday.

Isca: Then why are we here then?

Altador: Cuz, we need a wedding planner. We don't know which one to pick. But Xandra told me that you guys are EXCELLENT!

Brynn: Um, Altador, you remember that Xandra was the baddie 2 years ago, right?

Altador: I know, I know. You people are surprised because I'm marrying a baddie-

Hanso: No, we're not surprised you're marrying a baddie, BUT WE'RE SURPRISED THAT YOU'RE MARRYING AN OLD PERSON TOO!

Xandra: *zaps Hanso*

Hanso: Aaaaah!

Altador: Brynn, you always know when a perfect wedding starts, Brynn. You're the head.

Brynn: Thank you, Altador. That would be a pleasure.

Altador: Clara, you have an eye for style. You know what this means right?

Clara: Yes Altador.

Jordie: Aww! How come the Girls get picked first?

Xandra: Don't make me zap you!

Jordie: *shakes head*

Altador: Isca, designer, Gilly, play violin, Roxton, cake, Garin, help Isca, Jordie, play that violin of yours.

Jordie: It's a viola!

Altador: I DON'T CARE! Anyways, CHOP CHOP!1! Oh and deadline is this afternoon.

So Brynn decided this evening (next chapter), Clara gave Xandra a make-over (Since Xandra's a little old, a tube dress that it's gown is flowing with a sparkly belt thingy. Yeah choose that. And her make-up, peach stick to the natural tones. Shoes, white shoes.), Isca and Garin decorated the hall (carolers: Deck the halls with plain white doves falalalala Lalalala-, Me: Get outta here!), The 2 kids decided to play those violins (Jordie: Hey! It's a viola!). The wedding is starting at night (next chapter).

Read the next chapter! (the next chapter is the end. Still have the epilogue for this one. )


	13. Chapter 13

I don't know what the priest says at weddings!

Oh it's too horrible to say the chapter name!

The night, the wedding, the icky, icky part. The wedding is starting. Brynn and Clara are bridesmaids. The students of the school are guests.

*here comes the bride plays* Xandra walks down the aisle.

Xandra and Altador put the rings in each's finger.

Nox (he's the priest. XD): Do you, Altador wish to love this couch potato forever?

Altador: Yeah.

Nox: Do you, Xandra wish to love this douchebag forever?

Xandra: Yeah. That's why we're getting married here!

Nox: You may kiss *gag* the bride.

Everyone except the couple: *closes their eyes*

Ok, so let's skip that part it's far too disgusting.

WEDDING RECEPTION!

And so, the guests, err students share a ball. There was a good cake. (Roxton can be a good food connoisseur) Good Food (they had steak, mashed potatoes with gravy and ice cream). So where was I? Oh yeah, the ball. Brynn was wearing a LBD and of course, Hanso, a suit. So maybe he looks a little weird ok? So Hanso and Brynn share a dance. Roxton and Clara, Isca and Garin and Gilly and Jordie, too shared a dance.

Hanso: You know Brynn. This is turning to be a very nice time.

Brynn: Feelin's mutual.

And one more time, a kiss. And the other people didn't even notice too!

Toast

And so, after the dance, had a meal. Xandra is preparing to finish her toast.

Xandra: LONG LIVE!1111111111!

Everybody except Hanso: HURAAAHHHH!

Ending.

WAIT! But after it ended Altador was telling SOMETHING to them.

Altador: Listen guys, Narrator told us to do this, Since it's almost the end of the story-

Audience: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Altador: Narrator told us that we have to do something special at the epilogue. And she said something musical. Are you with me?

Everybody except Hanso: Yeah!

Hanso: NO NO NO!

Hanso's favourite Grandma (just a cameo): But grandson, the story ending won't be the same without you!

Brynn: Yeah! My life won't be the same without you! You have a huge piece of my life!

Roxton: Yeh! And our Pranking dayz would be done!

Garin: If you don't, then you won't be able to visit the Black Pawkeet anymore! And we won't even remember our playing pirate days!

Jordie: You won't be able to babysit me and Timmy anymore!

Gilly: I won't be able to tickle you with your fave feather as punishment!

Isca: You won't be able to get that seaweed necklace!

Clara: Our flirting days would be over- *gets hit by Brynn's rubber hammer*

Brynn: Not that stuff, Clara, not that stuff.

Hanso: Fine.

Everybody: Yay!

And so they began working on their choreography and vocal chords, I, the Narrator, began planning what's gonna happen on the epilogue.


End file.
